


【EC】Touch  Your  Soul (DS设定/PWP)

by youtan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dom Erik, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sub Charles, 按摩
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: sub查查被Tony拉去吉诺莎高级会所按摩，结果被Dom按摩师老万撩得欲仙欲死





	1. Chapter 1

Tony一把扯住正准备逃走的Charles，“只是做一次按摩，Charles！你才28岁，不要保守地像一个82岁的老古董。”

“我的论文还没有写完。”Charles抗议。

“让它们去死！”Tony把Charles按回了柔软的沙发，“Charles，你到现在居然都还没有一个Dom。”他低声说。Charles小心翼翼地看了看四周，Tony口中的事实让他觉得有点丢脸。用他母亲的话说，就是——Charles，你很好地继承了我的天生丽质和你父亲的不解风情，真是个悲剧！比起那些严厉、残酷、可怕的Dom，Charles更爱他的论文。

他的母亲曾经给他牵线搭桥过一个十分富有的Dom——军火商Sebastian Shaw。Tony对此嗤之以鼻，在以军工起家的Stark家族看来，那不过是个喜欢和恐怖分子厮混的二手贩子。你不会喜欢那种老男人的，Charles，我敢保证。你看你，充满了胶原蛋白。他毫不客气地捏着Charles的脸颊。而那个老家伙脸上的褶子和皱纹，你起码要花三分钟才数得清。他会用各种刑具折磨你半个钟头以上，才能好不容易硬起来。然后勉为其难地插进去一半，就彻底不行了。如果你不想后半辈子都塞着跳蛋过活，千万不要听你那个瞎眼的老妈扯淡的建议。Tony在毒舌的时候，向来不分敌我。后来的事情也证明他目光如矩。第一次预约，就以Shaw被Sub的防身手环电到全身抽搐而终结，起因是他试图把Charles强行按到木马上调教。

“你不能因为Sebastian Shaw就觉得世上所有Dom都是变态，Charles！”Tony语重心长地说，“再说了，我都已经把他家炸了！”军工实验，总有意外，不是吗？况且，Shaw那座远郊的华丽古堡常年闲置，爆炸并没有造成任何人员伤亡，还“意外”地炸出了大量走私的军火，神盾局简直高兴疯了。

“这儿的按摩棒极了，Charles！”Tony喝了一口鸡尾酒，“它会让你爱上被Dom碰触身体的感觉。”

“可是……”Charles还在犹豫，已经被Tony大力推到了前台。

“你们有合适的按摩师可以推荐给我的朋友吗？”Tony冲着前台的女Sub眨了眨眼，显然他是这个Sub高级会所的常客。

“不知道您的朋友Xavier先生喜欢哪种类型的，Stark先生？”

“当然是器大活好……”Tony奔放的措辞让女Sub的脸都红了起来，“开玩笑的，我想Charles应该会喜欢相貌英俊，身材火辣，闷骚性感，温柔耐心……”

“我可以选这位先生吗？”Charles打断了Tony堆砌辞藻的文字游戏，Tony挑了一下眉顺着他的目光看过去。坐在旁边一直盯着笔记本屏幕的Dom抬起头来，胸前的铭牌上写着——Erik Lehnsherr，皇室认证首席按摩师。

“Xavier先生，恐怕……”前台的女Sub显出十分为难的样子。

“你想要我给你服务？”坐在对面的Dom直接询问Charles。

Charles点了点头。Erik Lehnsherr 把Charles从上到下地打量了一遍。Dom仔细审视的眼光让Charles害羞地低下了头。

“可以。”Erik答应地很干脆。他转过头，对前台的女Sub说，“帮我准备工作的房间。”

~ ~ ~

Charles裹着浴袍，Erik用毛巾帮他擦拭着淋浴过后湿哒哒的头发。第一次被Dom服务，Charles有点紧张。

“以前做过按摩吗，Xavier先生？”Erik一边用手指帮Charles梳理着他的头发，一边用吹风筒烘干上面多余的水渍。

“没有，Sir。”Charles回答。镜子里，Erik暗金色的头发向后整齐地梳着，低开的领口让他看起来十分性感。

“听说你是一位教授，不起的工作！”Erik继续细心地打理着Charles头发的小卷。Dom的赞叹让Sub微微红了脸。

“你似乎还没有被……刻印？”Erik继续说，“不愿意被Dom管束着吗？”

“并不是，Sir。”Charles小心翼翼地回答。社会对Sub的要求十分苛刻，不愿意接受Dom的管束听起来离经叛道。“我只是，还想继续我的工作和研究。”Dom把Sub当做取悦自己的工具，唯一的价值是被关在家里使用身体，严厉的调教与惩罚会让Sub学会绝对的服从。这个社会的常态。

“明智的选择。”Erik关了吹风筒，没有再继续这个话题。Charles的头发被他打理地英俊帅气。

“Xavier先生，请脱掉衣服，躺在上面，”Erik指了指不远处的一张用来按摩的床。“希望你不介意我把你的四肢束缚起来。”

Charles点了点头。他脱去浴袍，有些害羞地在床上轻轻蜷缩着身体。Erik把他的四肢用软皮手铐锁住。身体在陌生的Dom面前被打开和束缚，Charles有些不安。

“放松，Xavier先生。”Erik温和地说，“这只是按摩，并不是伴有惩罚的调教，虽然它的确会让你变得更加敏感。”

Erik将修长的手指插入Charles柔软的发丛，轻轻地揉按他的头皮。温热和酥麻从头顶蔓延到全身，被英俊又耐心的Dom温柔对待，Charles的身体逐渐放松下来。

“Xavier先生，接下来，我会按摩你的下体。”Erik说。

“嗯。”Charles点了点头，害羞地脸红了起来。他小声问：“您可以叫我Charles吗，Sir？”

“当然可以，Charles。”Erik微笑。他分开了Charles的双腿，把一条对折了两次的方形白毛巾轻柔地覆在Sub的下体上。柔软的绒毛扫弄着敏感的下体，Charles轻轻地咬住嘴唇才没有发出羞耻地呻吟。

“不要为难自己，Charles，”Erik看到了sub咬唇的动作，“敏感的身体和柔软的呻吟，都是Sub的可爱之处。不要觉得叫出声是一件可耻的事。”Erik修长的手指在Charles柔软的身体上游走，敏感的sub随着他的撩拨而轻轻扭动。

“好的，Sir。”Charles回答，带着一点喘息。

“我会用它来爱抚你的身体。”Erik把一支按摩棒抵在了Charles的双腿之间。

按摩棒顶端的圆头缓缓震颤起来，隔着柔软的毛巾，形成了十分微妙的触感。Erik避开了过于敏感的双球和性器，来回刷弄着Sub的臀缝和会阴。震颤的频率逐渐加快，Charles弓起身子，轻轻地呜咽。快感从身下传来，他的性器有些抬头。

Erik移开了按摩棒。Charles舒了一口气，腰臀重新落回了床上。

“舒服吗？”Erik问他。Charles红着脸点了点头。

“试一试只隔着两层毛巾的感觉。”Erik打开了毛巾中间的对折，按摩棒重新抵在Sub腿间。少了一半阻隔，震感更加剧烈。Charles扭动着身子，轻声哼叫着，屁股不安分地在床上蹭来蹭去。Erik推高了档位，酥麻的刺激让Sub本能地挺起了腰肢。按摩棒沿着Charles的臀缝仔细描摹，Sub敏感的身体在Dom巧妙的玩弄下轻轻起伏，呈现出十分动人的曲线。

Erik轻轻按下Charles柔软的小腹，Sub的腰臀落回了床上。

“夹紧！”Erik把按摩棒顶在了Charles的下体上。Dom修长的手指上下拨弄着档位的开关，骤然停止和高频震动交错。Sub用小声的惊叫和没有得到满足的呻吟回应着Dom的逗弄。Charles在Erik移开按摩棒时，双腿夹得很紧，有些意犹未尽。

“不要着急，Charles”，Erik把毛巾展开成了单层，“后面会更舒服。”Erik的话让Charles的脸更红了。他为自己的身体这样敏感甚至可以叫做淫荡而感到惭愧。

按摩棒重新顶在Charles的两腿之间，最高的频率。Charles哼叫着弓起了身子，Erik沿着他的臀缝移动着让他感到快乐的器具，最终顶在了Sub敏感的后穴上。Charles抓住了手铐上的链子呜咽起来，他的双腿都在打颤。麻痒从穴口爬进甬道，后穴吞吐出的情液很快把毛巾洇湿了一片。Charles摇动着臀部，不自觉地把手指含进了嘴里，他本能地希望后面也能被插入或者填满。Charles浑然不知，他这样纯情又放荡的痴态让Erik的喉结滚动了一下。Sub的性器已经挺立起来了，隔着毛巾也能看到清晰的轮廓。

“想要射出来吗？”Erik在Charles耳边蛊惑，声音有些沙哑。

Charles哼叫着胡乱地点了点头。

“Charles，你必须用言语向Dom请求释放。”Erik的呼吸有些粗重。

Charles并没有觉察到Erik微妙的变化，他现在只想双球和性器得到Dom仁慈的爱抚，而Erik却一直坏心地让按摩棒永远在股缝徘徊。Charles不安分地夹紧了双腿，大腿内侧被震得酥痒发麻。

“Sir，我想……我想……”那个字他始终羞涩地无法出口。

“你想要怎么样，Charles？”Erik轻声问他。他当然知道，他故作不知。

“请……请让我……释放。”Charles低声啜泣起来。

Erik没有再为难他，他用摩棒温柔地揉按着Charles脆弱的双球，上下抚弄着Sub敏感的性器。器具震颤的顶端碾过Charles的龟头，他尖叫着射了出来，然后无力地软倒下去。

Erik拿开了覆在Charles下体的毛巾，上面沾满了Sub高潮的精液。Charles手脚的束缚被解开，Erik扶着他坐了起来。Sub的眼角还有泪光，看起来十分惹人爱怜。

Charles把头靠在Erik肩上，轻轻地抿完了Dom给他喂的温水。

“是我让你不舒服了吗，Charles？”Erik扶着他坐正，为他拭去脸上的泪痕，“如果你不愿意，我们现在就停止。”Erik起身，准备去拿Charles的浴袍。

“不……”Charles环住了Erik的腰，在Dom的目光停在他交叠紧握的手上时，Charles才意识到自己的这个动作的冒失。他红着脸小声说，“你很好，Erik。我……我喜欢这样……我想要继续。”

Erik轻轻地笑了一下，他弯下腰，和Charles平视，“那我现在抱你去洗澡？我们休息一下再继续？”十分耐心的询问语气。

Charles点了点头。他被Dom抱在了怀里。Charles放肆地欣赏着Erik性感锁骨，然后假装不经意地把头轻轻地靠在他的胸口上——坚实的触感，让人心安。

热水浸过身体，皮肤上的毛孔缓缓张开，Charles半闭着眼睛，任由Erik擦拭着身体。毛巾被折成柔软的尖角，沿着Charles的乳晕打圈。Sub轻轻地呻吟着，粉红的乳头肿胀起来。Erik分开了Charles的双腿，隔着毛巾轻轻地揉捏他敏感的下体。Charles从未被Dom这样玩弄过，过分刺激让他哼叫起来，性器再次挺立。

“Charles？”浴室里的蒸汽让Erik的声音也变得缥缈，浑身酥软的Sub转过头来看着为他服务的Dom，眼神有点迷蒙。

“如果你同意的话，我想用银环暂时束缚住你的欲望。”Erik拿开了毛巾，Charles看到了自己再度挺立的性器。

“你的身体实在太敏感了，”Erik微笑。他的话让Charles面红耳赤。

Sub咬着唇半天没有说话。Erik再次开口，“如果你不愿意被束缚，我可以现在就帮你释放。然后清理干净身体，我们就结束。”

“您不愿意为我做推油吗？”Charles小声说。他抬起头来看着Erik，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的。

“你的身体太敏感了，Charles。”Erik轻轻地揉了揉他的头发，“一般的Sub接受推油按摩的时候，都需要用一些器具束缚住欲望。因为全身的敏感带都会被仔细地照顾到，而每一处都足以让一个Sub高潮。”

Erik的话让Charles心不在焉，他开始想象自己赤裸着身子趴在床上，Erik修长的手指划过他涂满精油的身体，Dom极有技巧的挑逗让他颤抖着祈求被给予更多。

“Charles，”Erik的声音拉回了他的思绪，“如果你不愿意被限制高潮，我无法为你提供推油的服务。因为短时间内过于频繁的射精会对Sub的身体造成伤害。”

“我……”Charles咬住了嘴唇，释放和继续让他难以抉择。

Erik轻轻地叹了一口气，“我还是帮你释放出来吧。”他把手探入水中，打算抚弄Charles的性器。

“不……”Charles缩了缩身子，“请您将我束缚起来。”他低声说。

“真的想好了？”Erik再次向Charles确定。

“是的，Sir。求你……”Charles轻声祈求。

Erik站起身来，擦干了手上的水渍。然后从柜子挑了一枚适合Charles尺寸的银环。

“这上面刻着我的名字。”Erik指了指银环的内侧，花体字在里面镌刻了Erik Lehnsherr。

“很漂亮！”Charles伸手摸了摸。

Erik把Charles的性器握在手中，轻轻地上下撸动，那可怜的小家伙很快地立了起来，崩地笔直。Erik缓缓地把阴茎环压到了Sub性器的根部。

Charles呜咽着颤抖了一下，眼角有一点泪花。银环很冷，收得很紧。他性器有些难受地胀痛。

“受得了吗？”Erik温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。

Charles点了点头。他想要继续，他不想那么快和Erik分开。他想要Erik的双手爱抚过他的全身。

Erik把他轻轻翻了个身，温柔地擦拭了他的脊背，却没有再刻意挑逗他的身体。洗好后，Erik用浴袍裹住Charles的身子，把他抱到了准备推油的床上。

熏香的蜡烛开始燃烧，淡淡的香气在房间里荡漾着，仿佛地中海阳光下卷起的波浪。

Sub被剥去了浴袍，赤裸着身子仰面躺在床上。Dom打开了他的身体，把他的四肢束缚起来。

棉质的蒸汽眼罩温柔地熨帖着Sub的眼周，芳香的精油淋在Charles的胸口，Erik搓热了双手，把它们缓缓推开。温热的手心带着一层薄茧，混合着精油摩擦着Sub细嫩的皮肤，形成了独特的触感。

Erik开始仔细地照顾Charles敏感的乳头。修长的手指在乳晕周围不轻不重地打圈，敏感的皮肤因为高明的挑逗而凸起了小小的颗粒。Charles的乳头尖尖地挺立着，硬得难受。他主动挺起胸迎合Dom的玩弄，渴望得到更多地碰触。

“想要我爱抚它们吗？”Erik点了一下Charles的乳头，敏感的Sub哼叫了一声。

“是的，Sir。求你……”Charles轻声说。

“想要我温柔一些，还是粗暴一些？”Erik的手指依旧在乳晕周围不紧不慢地打着圈，极有耐心地等待着Sub的答案。

Charles含糊地呜咽着，他轻轻扭动着身子。长久的撩拨让他渴望更强烈的刺激，身体的本能让他想要被粗暴地对待。

“请您……蹂躏我……”Charles红着脸小声说。

Erik轻轻挑了一下眉，仿佛发现了一件有趣的事，“Charles，没想到你是这样不乖的Sub。”他用指甲来回刮擦着Sub幼嫩的乳尖，Charles被刺激地小声尖叫起来。

“淫荡的Sub会被惩罚身体。Charles，你准备好接受Dom施与的一切了吗？”Erik的声音低沉性感，故作严厉的话语让Charles血脉贲张。

“是的，Sir。求你⋯⋯”Charles喘息着回答。

“惩罚现在开始。”Erik在Charles耳边低语，“如果你受不住，可以求我停下。”

Erik捏住Charles的乳尖稍用力地捻弄，指腹上的薄茧反复摩擦着敏感的尖蒂。Charles发出了小声的呜咽，脚趾微微蜷起。Erik逐渐收紧了双指间的缝隙，Sub柔软的尖蒂被轻轻拔起向外绞拧。

Charles哭叫起来：“Sir⋯⋯求您轻些⋯⋯疼⋯⋯”

Erik松开了捏住Charles乳尖的手指，轻轻按摩着Sub被玩弄地有些红肿的乳头，安抚着被过分刺激的Sub。

“刚才是谁说，想要被Dom蹂躏的，嗯？”Erik用言语嘲弄着Charles，手上的动作却十分温柔。

“我不知道，会这样难受。”Charles小声辩解，然后委屈地咬了一下嘴唇。

“戏弄Dom的Sub应该被怎样惩罚？”Erik在Charles耳边蛊惑。Charles感受到Erik的手离开了他的身体，紧接着，一簇柔软的羽毛吻上了他乳首。蓬松的软毛摩擦着他的乳尖，有一些调皮地钻进他微微张开的乳眼，过分的酥痒让敏感的Sub哼叫着颤抖起来。

“愿意接受它吗，Charles？”Erik问。

“是的……Sir！请您……惩罚我……”Charles弓起了身子，发出痛苦又舒服的呻吟。

Erik看到Charles的下体更加厉害地肿胀起来，他一只手操纵着羽毛抚弄Charles的前胸，另一只手轻轻地覆在了Charles的性器上。“还好吗，Charles？我们随时可以停止。”他柔声问正在“被惩罚”的Sub。

“我很好！Sir⋯⋯我⋯⋯我想要……继续⋯⋯”Charles被羽毛爱抚着乳头喘得厉害。

“你很乖，Charles。”Erik移开了羽簇，解开了Charles的束缚，将他翻了个身，又重新缚好。

精油在Charles背部被缓缓推开，肩膀和颈椎被Dom仔细地揉按。恰到好处的力度，无可挑剔的手法。Erik抚弄过Charles漂亮的蝴蝶骨，又顺着脊柱逐节向下，揉捏着他敏感的腰窝。他顺着Charles的大腿往下，握住他纤细的脚踝，活动着他的脚掌。每一个圆润的脚趾都被细心地照顾到，酥痒又温暖的感觉让Charles不住地呻吟，而Erik弯曲指节顶弄脚底带来的疼痛和刺激又让他轻轻地呜咽起来。

Erik托着Charles的腹部，让他趴跪起来。柔软的腰肢被Dom压低，以便臀部被更高地抬起。

“把腿张开一些，”Erik揉捏着Charles的臀部，轻轻将它们掰开又合拢，“不要害怕，我只是要把药蜡放进去。”

Charles羞涩地分开了双腿。颤抖着身体，任由Erik把一支细细的白色的柱状物埋入他的后穴。它会被体温逐渐融化，据说能让Sub的后穴更加敏感紧致，更好地取悦Dom。Charles自己并不太常做这样的保养，因为他目前还没有需要取悦的Dom。而且配合药蜡使用的按摩椅会把他震得浑身无力又倍感空虚，十分难熬的一种折磨。

Erik轻轻拍打着Charles的臀部，Sub圆润饱满的臀肉在他的巴掌下不停地颤动。Charles发出了轻声的呻吟，小穴本能地把药蜡吸到身体的更深处。

Erik解开了Charles手上的束缚，让他跪坐起来。小巧精致的电震按摩锤在Sub乳晕周围轻轻敲击，最终按在了敏感的乳尖上。过分的麻痒让Charles啜泣起来。

“Sir……难受……”Charles轻轻扯着Erik的袖子求饶。

“稍微忍耐一下，Charles。”Erik揉着Charles的头发安抚着软倒在他怀里的Sub，然后用同样的手法照顾了Charles右边的乳尖。

Charles呜咽着默默地承受，还好时间并不是很久。

“好了。乖，趴下。用手撑住身体。”Erik扶着Charles回到了趴跪的姿势，他用手掌托住Sub的胸口，另一只手调整着他的跪姿。掌心的薄茧擦过Sub被爱抚地过分敏感的乳尖时，Charles发出了一声软绵绵地呻吟。

Erik用手臂箍住Charles柔软的腰，将小锤压入Sub敏感的臀缝，轻轻拔出来又再次敲进去。Charles随着Erik敲击地频率哼叫着，无助地摇摆着臀部。小锤顶在了Charles柔软的后穴上，穴口的褶皱被仔细地抚弄，发出呲呲的声响。Erik最终将锤头浅浅地压入Sub蜜穴的入口，震颤的频率调到最高。

Charles摇着头哭叫起来，太过强烈的快感让他无法承受。

“Sir……饶了我……饶了我……”

阴茎环被迅速地松开，Erik用小锤轻轻地碰了一下Sub性器的前端。Charles尖叫着射了出来，白浊的液体弄脏了Erik黑色的衬衫。

Charles被Erik抱在怀里，高潮的余韵和过分的刺激都让Sub的身体轻轻地战栗，后穴埋入的药蜡已经完全融化。Erik伸手解开了Charles脚踝上的束缚，温柔地取下他的眼罩。Charles哭了，眼泪汪汪的。Erik让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊。

“有哪里难受吗，Charles？”Erik侧过头问他。

Charles摇了摇头，他还在轻轻地喘息着，“很舒服……”Charles小声地说，他没有撒谎。Erik高明的技巧和对节奏完美的掌控，让他获得了迄今为止最愉悦的一次的高潮。Charles头埋进Erik的肩窝，柔软的卷发来回蹭着Erik的下巴，“对不起，Sir。我弄脏了你的衣服。”Charles还没有完全恢复过来，声音里依旧带着点闷闷的哭腔。

“Charles，你还真是个爱哭的Sub。”Erik温柔地取笑他，Charles生气地咬了咬Dom衬衫的领口。

Erik用温热的毛巾，覆上了Charles敏感的下体。Sub轻轻地喘息着，由Dom帮他把身体清理干净。Charles浑身无力，任由Erik摆弄着他把衣服穿上。Charles低头看着Erik修长的手指灵巧地捏着他的衬衫扣子，穿过窄窄的钮洞。他想把它们含进嘴里舔弄吮吸，他想要Erik的手指进入他的身体，甚至让他高潮。

“要记好，推油之后的24个钟头不宜洗澡。”Erik叮嘱着，扣上了Charles的最后一颗扣子。

“我想要更多。”Charles抓住了Erik的手，他仰望着Erik，祈求的眼神中汹涌着情欲。

Erik当然知道Charles指的是什么。他叹了一口气：“对不起，Charles，我不能在这里满足你的这个要求。”

他的求欢被拒绝了，Charles有点难堪。

“Charles，这或许只是精油和蒸汽带给你的错觉。明天一觉醒来，你会有不同的想法。”Erik轻轻地把他的手放下，温柔地俯视着他。

“不，我很清醒。我知道我喜欢你！”Charles又拉起Erik的手，把他贴在自己的脸颊上。

“Charles，你喜欢的，只是我在工作中对待你的方式。”Erik没有立刻抽回手，他轻轻地抚摸了一下Charles的脸颊，“你并不了解我。”

“那你愿意让我有机会了解你吗？”Charles蹭着Erik的手，“比如，我们可以交换私人号码，然后一起出来……”他祈求地看着Erik，微微撅起的嘴让他显得更加惹人怜爱。

“对不起，Charles。这里的规定不允许……”

“好吧，我懂了。”Charles背过去轻轻地啜泣起来，他觉得委屈极了，Erik真是一个冷酷的Dom。

Erik给Charles递了纸巾，却没有再说安慰的话。

“这个可以给我留作纪念吗？”Charles吸了吸鼻子指了指Erik取下来放在一边的银环。

“我可以另外付费买下它。”在可能被再次拒绝之前，Charles做出了他认为将会影响最终答案的重要补充。

“你想要它？”Erik拿起了银环，向Charles确定。

“是的，先生。”Charles红着脸小声说，“我待会儿会在前台一起结账。”

“我们不出售这个。”Erik说。看到Charles失望地垂下了头，他轻轻地笑了起来，“不过如果你喜欢的话，我可以私人送给你。”

Charles抬起头来，黯然的蓝眼睛里恢复了一点神采。

Erik把银环洗净擦干，挑了一个精致的小盒子装好，放进烫金印花的礼品袋，把封口的黄丝带系成了漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“感谢你满意我的服务。请收下这份小小的礼物。”Erik双手把袋子递给Charles。

Charles垂着头接过了那个袋子：“谢谢你，Erik。”他忽然仰起头，踮着脚尖，迅速吻住了Erik冰凉的薄唇。Dom没有推开他，也没有迎合。Charles觉得自己的心脏跳得太过厉害，仿佛下一秒就要昏厥过去，脸上烫得像发烧。

然后，他转身跑掉了！落荒而逃。甚至无暇顾及被他遗弃在衣帽架上的昂贵西装。

Erik看着半掩的门和一床狼藉的褶皱，他用手指轻轻抹了一下嘴唇。Charles的吻仿佛带着甜蜜的味道，Erik忍不住轻轻勾了勾嘴角。

-TBC-


	2. 【EC】Touch Your Soul (DS设定/PWP) （下）

如果不是冰凉的银环贴着皮肤的真实触感，Charles会怀疑那天晚上的一切只是一个虚无的梦。Erik Lehnsherr就像从来没有在这个世界上出现过一样，和他的西装外套一起不知所踪了。Charles翻过吉诺莎私人会所预约按摩师的页面，来回两次，都没有找到Erik名字。他巴巴地跑到前台，询问Erik的消息，和那天晚上不同的另一位Sub服务人员十分礼貌地告诉他，他们这里并没有任何一位按摩师叫做Erik Lehnsherr。

种种迹象都让Erik看起来像是一个招摇撞骗的混蛋，而他骗财不骗色的“高洁情操”更让Charles恨得牙痒痒。或许他应该报警，Charles脑补了一下Erik蹲在监狱里穿着囚服的样子，依旧邪恶而性感！当他发现自己的手已经不自觉地伸向了下体，Charles觉得他已经没救了！

他喝完了最后一口红茶，收拾好了东西，默默锁上了办公室的门。今天是他28岁的生日，Tony去了私人岛屿度假，今早给他发了祝贺的语音，顺便寄了一副蓝宝石的袖扣。他风流的妈妈永远不会记得宝贝儿子的生日，最迟的一次反应过来已经是半年之后。所以，尽管今天是一个特殊的日子，Charles依旧是一个人。

走在学校的大道上，Charles有点孤单。他低着头默默地想，或许，今晚他应该去酒吧放纵一下，但单身的，未被刻印的Sub去那样的地方，实在不是明智之举。

“Charles！”

有人喊他的名字，Charles抬起头来。前方不远处停着一辆黑色的迈巴赫，坐在里面的人正朝着他挥手。

Erik？难以置信！他带着一副墨镜，一张俊脸正朝着Charles微笑。Charles不自觉地把嘴角弯成了一个好看的弧度。他差点就要跑过去了，但是，等等！愚蠢的Charles Xavier，你还想经历被他百般撩拨然后狠狠拒绝，过的失魂落魄的下一周吗？Charles有点委屈地咬住了嘴唇，他下了好大的决心，才勉强可以装作不认识Erik，就这么冷冷地从他的车旁边走过去。

“Charles，你在生气吗？”Erik把车开得很慢，跟在Charles身边。

“我并不认识你，Sir。”Charles说。他想尽力表现地不屑一顾，但却没有掩饰好委屈的语调，这让他感到十分懊恼。

“你还真是翻脸无情啊，Charles！”Erik感叹，带着一脸坏笑。这种花花公子般浮浪潇洒的笑容让他看起来更加英俊了。Charles偷偷地看在眼里，内心正在做着艰难的挣扎。

“彼此，彼此！”Charles故意冷冷地说，他拒绝再次轻易地被这个男人俘虏。

“敢这样跟Dom说话，看来需要被好好地调教。”Erik摔上了车门就把Charles压在了石墙上，动作行云流水。

“就算是，那个Dom也不会是你！”Charles撅着嘴冷冷地说，把头偏朝一边。想到他曾经向Erik求欢却被无情地拒绝，Charles委屈地红了眼眶。

“口是心非！”Erik挑眉一笑，把Charles拽进了车子的后座。真皮座椅足够宽敞，Charles被他压在身下，不甘心地轻轻挣扎。

“这一周有没有想我？”Erik理了理Charles耳边的碎发，笑着问他。Dom修长的手指不经意地划过Charles敏感的耳廓，他明显感受到了Sub胸口剧烈的起伏。

“才没有！”Charles咬牙切齿地说，情不自禁地伸手去戳椅背收纳袋上Deadpool玩偶看起来十分欠揍的脸。

“你果然喜欢这些可爱的小玩意儿。”Erik露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

“才不是！”Charles默默地抽回了手，轻轻地撅了一下嘴。

“满口谎言的Sub应该受到怎样的惩罚，Charles？”Erik隔着Charles薄薄的衬衫，在他胸前敏感的地方轻轻地拧了一把。Charles呜咽了一声，软绵绵地说：“放开我。”毫无可信度的表达，更像是一个婉转的邀请。

“还敢命令Dom？”Erik在Sub的后腰上稍用力地捏了下去，Charles发出了一声羞耻的呻吟，弓起身子又软倒下去。Erik实在太了解他的身体了，这让他又爱又恨！

“这样敏感的身体……”Erik的手向下游移，然后十分危险地隔着Charles薄薄的西装裤，覆在他的下体上。

“Erik，不，那里不行……”Charles小声抗议。但轻轻咬住拳头试图抵抗接下来的快感的小动作出卖了他内心暗暗的期许。

“你想要，Charles。”Erik挑了一下眉，十分坏心地开始揉捏Charles敏感的双球。

Charles哼叫起来，高亢的调子和绵软的呻吟都让他羞得无地自容。

”你这个无耻的……骗子！”Charles哼哼着咒骂着Erik，“见鬼的首席按摩师，吉诺莎会所预约的页面里，根本就没有你的名字。”

“敢质疑我的专业水准，嗯？”Erik用手掌轻轻压了压Charles柔弱的双球，另一只手的指尖开始隔着衬衫拨弄Charles的乳尖，双重的刺激让Charles哼叫得更加厉害，那曲折撩人的尾音足以让任何一个Dom为之疯狂。Erik的呼吸也变得有些粗重。

“我的名字不在预约的页面，是因为我不会轻易为谁提供服务。而我的职业生涯，也早已越过了那一个阶段。”Erik继续仔细地照顾着Charles的身体，他的双手在Sub身上巧妙地游移，用十分高明的手法不断碰触着Sub的敏感的地方，Charles被他隔着衣服弄得欲仙欲死。

“你……骗人……”Charles喘地厉害，他的乳尖已经挺立发硬，被衬衫磨蹭地十分难受。而他的性器也隔着西裤的布料，开始显现出越来越明晰的轮廓。“我后来去前台问过，那个Sub服务生说，吉诺莎会所，根本就没有一个按摩师的名字叫做Erik Lehnsherr。”

“那是个新手，Charles。你要原谅她不知道他们的老板Max Eisenhardt作为专业按摩师的时候用的名字是Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik微笑地看着Charles震惊的表情，双手继续在Sub柔软的身体上攻城略地。

“就算……你是个充满了恶趣味的总裁，”Charles又呻吟了一声，双手抠住了座椅的皮面，“你那天晚上那么无情地拒绝了我……又一周彻底失联，还来……还来找我……做什么……”他轻轻地扭摆着身子，快感的刺激和一周以来的委屈让他开始轻轻地啜泣。

“我不能在工作的时候做出这样的事情，这也是我对员工的规定。”Erik亲吻了Charles眼角的泪滴，“见到你的第二天早上我就去了澳洲谈生意，我今天飞机刚落地，就照着你西装里名片的地址，找到了这里。我很想你，Charles。”

突如其来的告白让Charles的脸红的发烫，不知应该怎样言语。

“我没在的这一周里，有没有想着我的样子，碰触自己的身体。”Erik轻轻咬了咬Charles的耳垂，手指仔细地描摹着Sub性器的轮廓，那里明显多了一点东西。

“才没有！”Charles坚决地否认，“我找了好几个Dom，让自己开心。”他在挑衅，带着狡黠的笑意。

“哦，那他们是不是都像Sebastian Shaw一样，被你电得半身不遂？”Erik打听过Charles的事情。他修长的手指，十分灵巧地插进了Sub的裤子里轻轻一钳，一枚带着体温的银环，被他捞了出来，Erik看着银环笑而不语。Charles用手捂住了脸，哦，不！他会被Erik笑死的。

“偷偷戴着刻了我的名字的束环，还说去找了别的Dom？”Erik嘲弄着Charles，灵活的手指开始在他的臀缝逡巡。

“Tony说，你那天晚上都那样了，还能忍得住，一定是不行。”Charles张开了一点指缝，偷看Erik有没有生气。

“真是个大胆的Sub，”Erik笑着把Charles翻了个身，“敢这样跟Dom说话，真该把你送去Sub管制中心好好教导。”

所谓的“Sub管制中心”，大概是Sub们的噩梦。里面充满了冷酷的惩罚、严厉的调教、花样繁多的淫刑、羞耻而古怪的刑具……一些十分有权势的Dom动怒的时候，会把不听话的Sub送进去受罚。出来之后，他们会变得异常乖顺，绝对服从。

“你不会这样狠心的，Erik。”Charles小声说，他已经不自觉地用腿环住了Erik的腰，十分挑逗的姿态。

Erik的手掌击打在了Charles圆润挺翘的臀部，Charles夹紧了双腿小声呜咽起来。

“恃宠生娇的Sub需要被好好地惩罚，才会变得可爱乖顺。”Erik开始解开Sub衬衫上的纽扣，“Charles，我今天就给你一个机会，让你用自己的身体来好好试一试，你未来的Dom到底行不行。”

~ ~ ~

Charles光裸着身子跪在座椅上，双手被车顶的软皮手铐吊缚起来。天知道，为什么在他28岁生日的这天，他要在学校的小道上，在Erik的车里，在他们即将来一发之前，接受Erik的调教。没什么比这更让他感到羞耻又刺激。

“张口。”Erik命令。他把一枚粉红色的跳蛋放进了Sub柔软的口腔，“好好舔湿它。”

Charles轻轻地点了点头，他用舌头卷住即将爱抚他身体的小玩具，轻轻地吮吸。Erik按下了遥控器，跳蛋在Sub的嘴里轻轻震颤起来。Charles发出了小声的呜咽，细微的震动足以他的牙床和上颚又酥又麻。

Erik并没有折磨他太久。跳蛋被Dom从口腔里取出，缓缓地推入Charles柔软的后穴。硅胶独特的材质产生了极大的阻力，跳蛋仔细摩擦着Charles敏感的内壁，被Erik送到了更深的地方。

“唔……不要……”Charles小声地啜泣起来。跳蛋顶在他的前列腺上开始高频震颤，过分的快感让他高举的臀部抖得十分厉害。Charles的性器很快挺立起来，Erik在它过分肿胀之前把束缚Sub欲望的阴茎环推到了根部。

Erik调低了震频，从副驾的花束里抽了一支带刺的玫瑰。

“在我之前，你被几个Dom调教过？”Erik用花枝挑起了Charles的下巴，娇艳的花朵亲吻着Sub美丽的脸颊。

“只有一个，Sir。你知道的那个。”Charles小声地回答。

“被其他Dom使用过身体吗？”Erik继续讯问，用花朵轻轻扫弄着Sub耳后敏感的嫩肉。

“没有，Sir。”Charles喘息了一声，缩了缩脖子。

“说实话了吗？”Erik用花枝轻轻抽打了一下Charles的乳尖，带着露水的花瓣扫在Sub敏感的乳头上，Erik小心地没让带刺的茎条碰触到Sub细嫩的皮肤。

“我不敢欺骗您，Sir。”Charles咬着嘴唇回答。层叠的花瓣缓缓地刷过他敏感的乳尖，细细的花蕊戳弄着微微张开的乳眼。

“平时喜欢用什么东西，爱抚自己的身体。”Erik冷冷地问，操纵着花朵亲吻着Charles被可怜地束缚起来的性器。

这个问题让Charles感到羞耻，他垂着头，半晌都没有回答。

“说话！”Erik用花枝抽在了Sub敏感的性器上，刺尖轻轻滑过Charles的下体，没有伤到皮肤，却让Sub害怕地颤抖起来。

“跳蛋、按摩棒，有时会用……手指……”Charles声音越来越小，脸烧得越来越红。

“最害怕被什么刑具惩罚？”Erik逐渐推高了跳蛋的频率，以此警告正在犹豫的Sub，他的耐心有限。

“三角木马、电击……”Charles轻声说，他的声音因为后穴的刺激而有些颤抖。

“还有呢？”Erik继续审问着他害羞的Sub，娇艳的花朵轻轻地吻啄着Charles敏感的腋窝。

“穿刺……”Charles的声音变得软绵绵的，过分的酥痒让他忍不住轻轻地抽气。

“比如，用钢针刺进这里吗？”Erik故意用花枝磨蹭着Charles微微红肿的乳尖，然后用花茎顶端的尖角轻轻戳着Charles的乳眼按下去。Charles呻吟了一声，Erik描述的残酷场景莫名地让他下体胀痛起来，后穴吞吐的情液顺着腿根流到了座位上。

“已经湿成这样了吗？”Erik用玫瑰花蘸了一些，放到Charles的眼前。花瓣上淫靡的水光让Charles羞地面红耳赤。

“想要Dom爱抚你饥渴的身体吗，Charles？”Erik炽热的气息喷进Charles的耳蜗，暧昧又蛊惑。

“是的，Sir。请你使用我。”Charles小声说，“而且，我想，您现在也十分需要它。”Charles的目光落在Erik同样已经挺立的性器上，他舔了舔嘴唇，尺寸惊人。

“谁将你纵容得这样放肆！”Erik笑骂了一句，手掌毫不留情地打在了Charles白皙细嫩的臀肉上。Charles浅浅地呜咽了一声，轻轻扭动着身子，十分幽怨地看着Erik。

Erik解开Charles吊缚着的双手，扯下领带将它们缚在Charles身后。

“咬住它！”Erik把剔去尖刺的玫瑰花枝递到Charles的眼前，“要是敢让它掉下来，我会严厉地惩罚你。”

Charles乖顺的咬住了玫瑰，任由Dom分开了他的双腿。Erik抽出了跳蛋，把它调到了最高的频率，按Sub柔软的穴口打圈。Charles的脊背崩得笔直，咬着玫瑰花仰首呜咽，画面美丽又淫靡。

Erik移开了跳蛋，轻而易举地推入两根手指，Sub温软湿润的后穴紧紧地包裹着它们，贪婪地吮吸。Erik迅速把手指加到了三根，极有技巧地在Charles的后穴曲张搅弄，仔细检查着这里是否已经被扩张得足够。Charles发出了更加缠绵的闷哼，摇摆着臀部祈求Dom的爱怜。

“准备好了吗？”Erik亲吻了Charles的脖颈，敏感的Sub轻轻点了点头。

Erik一插到底，他已经忍得够久了。Charles呜咽了一声，后穴被完全撑开填满，酸胀却又充实，从为体会过的一种奇妙感受。Erik箍住Sub柔软的腰肢，极有耐心的长进长出，十分磨人的节奏。Charles不满地呜咽起来，双腿本能地盘上了Erik劲瘦的腰。

”想要我更快一些？”Erik沙哑的嗓音听起来危险又性感。Charles拼命地点了点头。

“这可是你求来的，Charles。”Erik轻轻地笑了起来，“待会儿可别哭着要我停下。”

整根抽出，又迅速完全没入，Erik一下快过一下地钉入Charles的身体。前列腺被Dom性器的顶端反复研磨，Charles颤抖着啜泣起来，突如其来的一下极深的撞击让Sub弓起身子，发出了一声婉转的呻吟。

Erik停下了动作，Charles看到玫瑰花落到了座椅下面，他因为违背了Dom的命令而有些惶恐。

“Charles，你真是不乖！”Erik惩罚性地掐了一下Charles的乳尖，Sub疼地眼泪都掉了下来。

“Sir，求您饶恕我。”Charles浅浅地呜咽着，柔软的声音十分惹人爱怜。

“休想。”Erik故意冷冷地说，“等使用完你的身体，我们再好好算账。”Erik按下了Charles的腰，拍打着他雪白的臀瓣，更深更快递钉入他的身体。

“唔……Sir……求您慢一些……”Charles啜泣起来，过分的快感让他有些难以承受。

“还敢质疑Dom的能力吗？”Erik冷冷地问Charles，轻轻抬起他的上身，让自己的性器更深地插入Sub的身体。

“不敢了，不敢了，Sir……”Charles不住地摇头认错，太深了！他本能地蜷起了脚趾，试图抵抗这过于强烈的刺激。Erik看到他难受的样子，放慢了抽插的速度，扶着他的身子，换了一个体位。

Charles现在十分羞耻地骑在了Erik身上。Erik把玩着Sub柔软的前胸，偶尔夹住幼嫩的乳头轻轻地拉扯。

“自己动！”Erik冷冷地命令，“如果无法让我高潮，我不会让你释放。”Erik在Charles已经红肿的臀部轻轻地击打了一下，示意他开始。

强人所难的命令。Charles的身体软绵绵的，没剩下多少气力，虽然他已经十分努力地摇动着身体，但带来的快感依然十分有限。糟糕的表现招来了严厉的惩罚，Erik用手掌责打Charles的臀部，Sub可怜的屁股很快变得又红又肿。

“Sir，求你帮帮我。”Charles害羞地轻轻啜泣，眼泪汪汪的模样十分动人。

再这样下去，显然谁都好过不到哪儿去。Erik叹了一口气，挺起腰往上狠狠地一顶，Charles高亢的呻吟被他狠狠咬住嘴唇迅速中止。车窗玻璃外走过的学生让他无法放任自己发出太过放荡的叫声。

“Charles，你会咬坏自己的嘴唇的。松开！”Erik轻轻揉弄着Charles敏感的乳尖，温柔地命令他。

Charles倔强地摇了摇头，闭上了眼睛。

“Charles，你真是太不听话了！”Erik叹了一口气，“叫出来也没关系，车窗玻璃锁紧了是隔音的，外面听不到。”

Erik又狠狠地顶了Charles一下，害羞的Sub终于如释重负地发出了一声甜美的呻吟。Charles随着Erik的顶弄摇摆着身子，一下又一下极深的撞击让他舒服地就像躺在软绵绵的白云里。快感积累，已经被情欲湮没的Sub逐渐清晰地感受到下体冷酷的束缚，他轻轻哭叫起来，想要释放。

Erik埋在他后穴的性器依然硬挺，Charles知道Dom不会这么快让他释放。他猛地绞紧了后穴，逼得Erik几乎射了出来。

“放松！”Erik掌掴在他已经被蹂躏地十分可怜的臀部上，“不许这样投机取巧。”Dom十分严厉地训诫他，Charles不安分地扭摆着身子，啜泣地更加厉害。

Charles不知道，为什么Erik会有这样好的体力。敏感点被来回碾压，前列腺被一下重过一下地撞击，Charles轻轻地哼叫着，眼前的景象变得恍惚。

“转过去。”Erik声音沙哑，他知道自己快要到了。他扶着Charles小心地转身，让他背对着自己。Erik抓住Charles反绑在背后的双手，用完全控制的姿态，再次深深地顶入了他的身体。

Charles呜咽起来，Erik的性器开始渗出一些前液。Sub轻轻地收缩着肠壁，包裹住Dom的性器，小心翼翼地吮吸。Erik终于射了出来，他解开了Charles的束缚，他们同时达到了高潮。Charles尖叫了一声，就无力地软倒下去，轻轻颤动着身子，承受着Dom精液的浇灌。

呼吸逐渐平复，Erik退出了Sub的身体。“下次再敢质疑Dom的能力，就把你这个爱哭鬼做到三天都下不了床。”Erik一边擦着Charles的泪痕，一边取笑他。

“Erik，你比按摩棒舒服多了。”Charles十分不知死活地评论，这场由Dom主导的性爱让他舒爽地像洗了一个热水澡。Erik轻轻地挑了一下眉，一巴掌掴在了Charles的屁股上。Sub呜咽着喊疼，轻轻蜷着身子，往他怀里钻。

“这样没有规矩，看来需要重头好好调教，狠狠惩罚。”Erik危险地眯了一下眼睛，重新把宣誓了所有权的银环，压回了Charles性器的根部。

“喜欢你28岁的生日礼物吗？”Erik用修长的手指，纠结着Charles柔软的发卷。

“你是指那束红玫瑰吗？”Charles指了指刚才Erik抽了一支出来的邪恶道具。

“真是个不解风情的笨蛋小教授。”Erik捉住Charles的手，让他环住自己的腰，“这才是你的礼物。”

“Erik……”Charles望着他，蓝眼睛里蓄了泪水。他轻轻啜泣着把脸埋进了Erik的肩窝，半晌才闷闷地说，“我很喜欢。”

“你刚才说，要是我没有咬住那支玫瑰花，你会惩罚我。”Charles红着脸小声说。他用短短的手指，轻轻地摆弄着Erik衬衫的扣子。

Erik看着他怀里害羞又爱玩的Sub，忍不住笑了起来：“今晚跟我回别墅，我们有一整个周末的时间，可以好好惩罚你这样不乖的Sub。”

Erik把Charles那天晚上落下的西装外套披在他光裸的身子上，深深地吻住了他，这一次，他不会再轻易放他离开。

-END-

正文完结。或许还有番外？


End file.
